Data communication becomes increasingly important in business as well as at home. For example, distribution of video, TV and voice data at home or in the office is becoming more and more popular. To address this trend, high data rate and QoS for any kind of wired as well as wireless data connection is essential. The achievable data rate within one physical channel decreases with the increase of disturbers and the distance to be bridged, i.e. the above mentioned services may not be distributable via one physical channel with the appropriate quality to receivers which exceed a certain distance to the service distributor.